


Argomanjuu Drabbles

by StarflowerSea



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Argomanjuus, Comedy, Drabbles, Fluff, Gen, One Word Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarflowerSea/pseuds/StarflowerSea
Summary: A series of casual drabbles depicting the daily lives of five playful Argonavis omanjuus.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	1. Seal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [argonavisu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argonavisu/gifts).



> Hi all! This is a casual comedic drabble series I'm writing inspired by some Argomanjuu shenanigans a friend of mine and I discussed! Updates will be daily, and it'll continue running as long as I have ideas for it!  
> Have fun, and let me know your thoughts in the comments!

Five Argomanjuus stared up at a large white seal plush.

“So big…” Ren blinked up with wide eyes.

Yuto bounced cheerily. “Hello! Nice to meet you!”

Banri bounced up onto the seal’s nose, then its head. When it didn’t respond he took off rolling with a whoop down its back, all the way down to its tail.

“Banri-kun!” Wataru shouted, “Be careful!”

“It’s fine!” Banri replied as he bounced back over cheerily. “See? No problem at all! And it’s fun too!”

“If Shiroishi says so,” Rio mused.

Together the five hopped on and rolled, joyful laughter soon filling the air.


	2. Book

A book teetered precariously on Wataru’s head as he hopped over to the other side of the desk, where Ren, Yuto, Rio, and Banri were busy constructing a fort.

He couldn’t believe he had been roped into this.

A few hops later, Wataru set the book down with a sigh and pushed it towards Yuto. “Here. You asked for it.”

“Thanks!” Yuto grinned cheerily as he hopped on Wataru’s head and hoisted the book up. “There we go!”

“And it’s complete!” Banri cheered as he and Ren slid the book into place.

Together the five smiled and admired their work.


	3. Roll

Five Argomanjuus bounced and rolled around on a desk, giddy laughter filling the air.

They were simply having the time of their lives for the sake of it – it always felt great to let loose and bounce around to their hearts’ content!

Before they knew it Yuto and Ren had started playing monkey-in-the-middle, passing a very happy Banri between them while Wataru and Rio bounced about in the middle, trying to catch Banri. Needless to say, it was absolute chaos, and yet they loved every second of it.

Finally, the five tired out and snuggled together, drifting off to sleep.


	4. Travel

A curious Rio peeked out from the pocket he was hiding in, taking a moment to admire the view. The outside world was so big, and he finally got to see it for himself for the first time.

He gazed around at everything in quiet awe, taking in the sounds, smells, and colors of the city. Everything seemed so bright, warm, vibrant with life – the sight almost brought tears to his eyes.

Rio looked skyward, smiling at the clouds as they drifted by. The world outside their room was beautiful – he wished the others were here to see it too.


	5. Gift (Valentine's Day Bonus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! To celebrate I've added a bonus drabble – I hope you all enjoy!

Crowding around a gift basket, five Argomanjuus busily stuffed gifts inside and added decorations, helping each other out as needed.

“This is going to be amazing!” Yuto grinned as he tucked a bottle of Napolin in next to Wataru’s bag of strawberry candy. “Our friend’s gonna love it!”

Wataru chuckled and nodded. “I can imagine. We worked hard on it together, after all.”

Down below Yuto spotted Banri and Ren putting the finishing touches on their Valentine’s Day card while Rio contently watched. He bounced excitedly as he glanced around at the other gifts in the basket – chocolate chip cookies from Ren, milk chocolate from Banri, and even a handmade flower bouquet expertly created by Rio with flowers picked from the bushes just outside the house. The excitement in the air was palpable – the Argomanjuus couldn’t wait!

Everyone perked up at the familiar sound of footsteps. Quickly they hoisted the card up against the basket and scrambled behind it, waiting in breathless anticipation as the door opened.

Nodding at everyone, Yuto gave a silent countdown. As their friend arrived and spotted the basket, the five leapt out from behind it, beaming as they shouted in unison.

“Surprise! Happy Valentine’s Day!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As for what the card says, I figured it'd be pretty simple:  
>  _Happy Valentine's Day! You're awesome and we all love you! We'll be cheering you on, no matter what you do!_


	6. Bed

The bed had to be one of the comfiest places to bounce and roll on.

Everyone hopped onto the bed one by one, relaxing with content sighs as they sank into the mattress. Lazily Banri started rolling around on the bed – he was far too comfortable to do anything else.

Glancing around, he noticed that Yuto and Ren had already fallen asleep, while Wataru and Rio simply lay back and gazed up at the ceiling. After a moment Banri hopped over and gently nudged Ren and Yuto towards them.

Together the five snuggled close, drifting in cozy waves of serenity.


	7. Rain

Yuto stirred to the patter of rain on the window.

Inside the room was grey and dark, the scenery outside drenched in silver. Yuto sleepily raised his gaze towards the window, watching the rain trail in rivulets down the glass, like tears.

A quick glance around told Yuto the others were still sleeping peacefully, quiet smiles on their faces. Yuto couldn’t help but smile as well as he watched. What could they be dreaming about?

Yuto perked up as the white seal hopped over to them and snuggled close too. Together they nestled and fell asleep, a cozy plush pile.


	8. Sweets

“Wataru? Where’d the candy jar go?”

Wataru jumped with a squeak as he zipped over to the candy jar and looked around frantically. “I-it’s not here! Try looking in the cupboard!”

“You’re kidding, right?” Banri shouted. “We’ve been looking for an hour already! You know how much we need those!”

Grumbling, Wataru hopped up the pile of books they used as steps, then hopped into the jar, stuffing himself with as much candy as he could hold. That done, he hopped out of the jar and back down on the desk.

“I got some!” he shouted as he bounced excitedly.


	9. Support

The five Argomanjuus watched their friend study, brow furrowed in concentration. Whatever they were working on, it seems they had come to a rut.

Ren watched as Yuto grabbed a few scraps of paper and began scribbling. Curiously Ren hopped over, tilting his head. “What’re you making?”

“Signs of support!” Yuto held up a sign proudly. “See? If we encourage our friend, I’m sure they can do it!”

“Great idea!” Banri perked up and grabbed another sign. “I’m in!”

“Me too!” Ren nodded in agreement.

Together the three cheered their friend on, while Wataru and Rio watched in quiet amusement.


	10. Mess

Rio gazed sheepishly around at the scattered books, pens, and papers surrounding Argonavis.

“I told you all to be careful!” Wataru exclaimed, bouncing so fervently Rio feared Wataru would launch himself towards the ceiling any moment. “Thanks to you all fooling around, we made a mess of our friend’s studying supplies, and they’re returning soon!”

“Then let’s get cleaning,” Rio replied as he grabbed the pen nearest him and hopped over to the cubby next to the desk.

Ren and Banri grabbed more pens with sheepish apologies and grumbles, while Wataru and Yuto quietly organized all the papers and books.


	11. Boredom

Lazily Rio and Banri passed a ball between them, watching it bounce and roll.

The five were bored out of their minds, so much so that Yuto started bouncing upside down on his head while singing loudly about Napolin, to Wataru’s chagrin – and the others’ amusement. Before long though, even Wataru’s exasperation melted into laughter as they took in the hilarity of the scene.

Rio glanced over at Ren and Yuto, who were quietly singing. Wataru meanwhile was poring over a book so big it took a bit of hopping to read everything.

Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all.


	12. Ball

“Come on! Over here!”

Yuto bounced as the seal rolled a ball over to them with her snout. Off to the side the others were watching eagerly, cheering the seal on.

As the ball arrived Yuto hopped on top of it and rolled it over to the others. “Here we go!”

With that the Argmanjuus rolled the ball towards the seal, who bounced and punted it back with her tail. Before long it turned to a playful game of catch, with both sides eagerly bouncing the ball back and forth.

It wasn’t long until they bounced it too high though…


	13. Tower

Wataru yelped as the tower below him wobbled and swayed. “Yu, stay still!”

“I’m trying!” Yuto groaned, his voice straining. “You all are way too heavy!”

“Well, it was your idea for this in the first place,” Rio replied with a sigh. “I can’t say I’m surprised Nanahoshi and Shiroishi decided to go along.”

“Well, it’ll all work out, I’m sure!” Banri tried to sound cheerful, only to startle as Yuto tottered and rolled. “Hang on, all of you—”

Wataru yelped as the tower collapsed, sending everyone tumbling. Groaning, he stirred and sighed. “Told you it was a bad idea.”


	14. Reading

Sheepishly everyone picked themselves up to find themselves on the pages of a large book.

Banri peered at the page below him curiously, then perked up with a gasp. “Hey guys, look! It’s us!”

At Banri’s shout everyone startled, then looked down at the pages curiously.

“It must be the manga our friend likes so much!” Yuto grinned. “I can see why!”

“We all look so cute!” Ren took to bouncing in circles excitedly. “Those little comics are the best!”

Out of the corner of his eye, Yuto saw Wataru and Rio exchange bemused glances as they too read curiously.


	15. Exploration

Ren hopped around under the bed, shivering in the dark.

Despite the room being relatively familiar to them, certain spaces always seemed to carry a sort of mystery to them – namely, the space under the bed, the closet, and of course, the rest of the world outside.

Ren perked up as he noticed the door to the bedroom slightly ajar. Hopping over to it, he startled as he saw the other Argomanjuus outside, looking around curiously.

“Looks like we’re going to explore outside, huh?” Ren said.

Yuto nodded cheerily as he held up a flag. “That’s right! Follow me, everyone!”


	16. Mischief

Rio bit back a chuckle as he watched Ren, Yuto, and Banri pull and push a sneaker by its shoelaces down the hall.

Next to him Wataru grumbled and shook his head. “What are those three up to now?”

“Hey, don’t just stand there!” Banri shouted with a fervent bounce. “Come over and help us out!”

“What are you planning to do with that, anyway?” Rio tilted his head, before starting at the thump of footsteps.

“Hurry, open the door!” Yuto squeaked. “They’re coming!”

Frantically Rio and Wataru opened the closet door while the other three pushed the sneaker inside.


	17. Splash

As the door to the house opened, the five Argomanjuus bounced outside into the rain, their round pale blue raincoats snug around them.

Yuto whooped as he cannonballed into a puddle, sending a large splash flying. Laughing, Ren and Banri eagerly followed suit, while Wataru and Rio leapt back and hung out around the edges of the puddle.

“Come on and join us!” Ren bounced excitedly. “It’s fun!”

Wataru yelped as a large wave of water drenched him and Rio. Even as he trembled, he was grinning.

With war cries they both joined the fray, wild laughter filling the air.


	18. Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for idea goes to [@gobogob0](https://twitter.com/gobogob0)!

“So this is what space is like…”

Ren smiled dreamily as he floated in a vast void twinkling with stars, the others close behind. The stardust trailing around them was mystical and warm – even surreal.

He perked up as Yuto bounced. “Look over there! There’s a really bright one!”

“Where?!” Banri yelped as he looked around frantically.

Ren turned towards Yuto’s direction to see a star shining far brighter than the rest. For a moment he stared in awe, then rolled towards it with all his might.

“Wait, Ren! You’ll burn!” Yuto shouted as he and the others rolled after.


	19. Flower

Banri stared in awe at a cluster of flowers swaying gently in the breeze.

Their fragrance wafted over and tickled his nose, a gentle perfume that relaxed him with every breath. The air was pleasantly balmy, the sound of the wind rustling in the trees nearly lulling him to sleep.

Banri perked up lazily as Rio rolled over to the bush and hopped up to get a better look. Peaceful silence fell over them as Rio gazed at the flowers, pulling out a tiny camera to snap pictures.

Before long the other three joined them, snuggling close and watching peacefully.


	20. Bird

Rio perched on a fencepost, quietly observing a sparrow on the other side.

The sparrow chirped as it darted around, sweet birdsong filling the air. Rio smiled quietly as he watched, before perking up as the sparrow hopped towards him. Before long they were face to face, with Rio gazing up into the sparrow’s eyes.

Moving quietly as not to startle the bird, Rio hopped around it, admiring the sheen of its feathers. Getting to see a bird up close like this was a rare treat indeed.

After a long moment, the sparrow flew off, leaving a single feather behind.


	21. Dream

“What are your dreams for the future?”

It was a question the Argomanjuus had tossed back and forth between themselves many times – for them, it was a source of both conversation and reflection.

Up until now, none of them gave thought to what their future dreams were – not that they didn’t have any; rather, their dreams felt so far away they might well be unattainable.

“Let’s run forward together! We won’t know if we don’t try!”

Those words stirred a fire within their hearts.

It was better to do it and regret it than to regret not trying at all.


	22. Mountain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for idea goes to [@gobogob0](https://twitter.com/gobogob0)!

“So this is Hachimanzaka Slope…” Banri gazed around at the view, eyes wide in awe.

Ren hopped on top of the fence, the stars reflected in his eyes. “The view’s amazing…”

Out of the corner of his eye Banri saw Rio and Wataru taking pictures, while Yuto stared, wide-eyed. For a long moment, everyone relaxed and enjoyed the view.

“Come on! Let’s roll!”

Before anyone could stop him Yuto hopped down and rolled off. Banri followed in shock, the world spinning as he rolled faster and faster…

…Only to startle awake as they tumbled off the bed to the ground.


	23. Bag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for idea goes to [@daburuesaido](https://twitter.com/daburuesaido)!

The Argomanjuus snuggled together contently in their friend’s bag, Ren, Yuto, and Banri staring outside at the people in awe while Wataru and Rio dozed lazily.

“So many people…” Yuto grinned. “This is so exciting!"

Curiously Ren popped out of the bag and hopped onto his friend’s shoulder, noting the large stage in the distance. The crowd stretched as far as the eye could see, roaring as five people emerged onstage.

The other manjuus quickly joined Ren, their eyes widening in awe.

“Is that…us?”

As the first song’s chords rang out, a familiar feeling roared to life within everyone.


	24. Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for idea goes to [@daburuesaido](https://twitter.com/daburuesaido)!

“Where’d Banri go?”

Wataru hopped up onto a shelf and peeked behind the books, brow furrowed in vexation. Down below, Yuto was searching under the bed while Ren and Rio combed through every nook and cranny in the closet.

Finally Wataru rolled out from the shelf and landed on the desk with a sigh. Before long the other three joined him, their expressions mirroring his.

“You guys think Banri could’ve left the room?” Yuto asked.

“Well, there’s only one way to find out.”

Together the four rolled towards the bedroom door, oblivious of the manjuu behind it waiting to strike…


	25. Surprise

“Gotcha!”

Everyone yelped as Banri leapt out from behind the door with a wide grin, barrelling into them and sending them all rolling.

“So that was where you were!” Wataru shouted as he uprighted himself. “We were looking everywhere for you!”

Despite his initial annoyance, Wataru couldn’t help a grin as he saw Banri quite literally rolling around on the ground laughing so hard he could barely speak. Before long Wataru found himself laughing along helplessly, the others joining in soon after.

As five voices rose, everything else melted away into joy as the Argomanjuus snuggled close, their eyes shining.


	26. Laptop

Wataru watched his friend type away at their laptop intently, the clack of the keyboard soothing to his ears. The screen was filled with formal-sounding words and diagrams he couldn’t decipher – was it some kind of textbook?

Wataru hopped closer to read the text on the screen, only for his head to start spinning as the words blurred together. Whatever it was, he knew his friend was doing their best!

Before long the other Argomanjuus joined him, Banri riding atop Yuto while Ren rode atop Rio. Together they gazed at the screen in awe, quietly cheering their friend on.


	27. Sick

Yuto groaned as he limply hopped around, his vision swimming. His head was pounding, and he was shivering so hard he thought he’d freeze solid any moment.

“Hey Yu, are you alright?” Wataru’s voice floated over, filled with concern. “You don’t look so good.”

Yuto drooped as he snuggled into Wataru, still shivering. “Cold…”

Wataru hoisted Yuto up and hopped over to the book fortress that was their home, before gently setting Yuto down in his round bed and pulling a blanket over him. “Wait here, alright? I’ll be back.”

With that Wataru rolled off, leaving Yuto to fall asleep tiredly.


	28. Soda

When Yuto stirred awake a few hours later, there was a bottle of Napolin next to his bed.

Yuto sat up groggily, a tired smile flitting across his face as he carefully opened the bottle and took a sip. He soon perked up as the Napolin’s fizzy, tangy sweetness greeted him, lifting the fog a touch. Quietly Yuto settled down on the bed, sipping the soda and savoring it.

Little by little the exhaustion evaporated, the dazed fog plaguing him lifting. As Yuto finished the bottle, he gazed around and smiled. He had to thank the others later for sure.


	29. Rainbow

"What are you doing?"

Wataru watched bemusedly as Yuto and the others rolled around on a piece of paper, trailing color behind them as they went.

"Drawing a rainbow!" Yuto grinned and hopped over. "Come on! It's fun!"

Wataru shook his head with a wry smile. "I'm good here, thanks."

He perked up as Ren circled around him, Rio and Banri close behind. Yuto joined them, eagerly following their trail. "There! It's almost complete!"

"Almost?" Wataru asked.

"It's missing a certain color," Banri said with a wink.

Wataru blinked, then chuckled and rolled over to them. "I suppose you're right."


	30. Bath

Rio smiled as he drifted about in the bathtub, letting the warm water wash away his exhaustion. After a long day of romping and exploration, a hot bath hit the spot.

Nearby Ren drifted around on a rubber duck, humming a tune as Wataru and Banri followed behind him, giggling. Rio's heart melted as he floated over to join them, bobbing along happily.

Before long Yuto floated by in a little ship with a flag. Perking up, everyone moved to follow him before hopping into the ship one by one. Before long all of them were snuggled inside, laughing happily.


	31. View

"Come on guys, let's do the tower again!"

Wataru sighed and grumbled. "Seriously, Banri? We've done it four times already today."

"Just once more!" Banri pleaded with wide eyes. "I promise!"

The other four looked at each other, then nodded resignedly.

"Alright," Rio said. "But this is the last time for sure."

"Okay!"

With that Wataru hopped onto Ren while Rio stacked on top of Yuto. Banri finally hopped up, straddling Wataru and Rio.

"Ready to go?" Yuto asked.

"Yeah!" four voices replied in unison.

Together their little tower hopped around the room, smiling as they contently enjoyed the view.


	32. Circus

“Welcome to the Argomanjuu & Seal Circus!”

Perched on top of the seal, five Argomanjuus and a round purple elephant bounced excitedly, the latter trumpeting in greeting.

"Together we're gonna perform some awesome tricks!" Banri shouted. "Are you all ready?"

Everyone grinned as the audience in front of them gave a rousing cheer. Bouncing, Yuto did a somersault in the air. "Let's begin!"

With that the Argomanjuus, along with their seal and elephant companions, exploded into action with playful tricks, daring acrobatics, and even juggling. It wasn't long till performers and crowd were ablaze, joyful cheers and laughter filling the air.


	33. Feather

Wataru hopped over to a feather on the ground and nudged it curiously, before picking it up. It was a pure white feather, most likely from one of the birds flying overhead.

“Whatcha got?” Banri asked as he rolled over.

Wataru turned and held out the feather. “I found this – I think it’d be a nice addition to our collection.”

He watched as Banri took it and looked it over curiously, then smirked. “I suppose so.”

“Yeah!” Wataru bounced. “Maybe we could—”

His words cut off in a yelp, then giggles as he got caught in a surprise tickle attack.


	34. Playtime

Yuto found and the Argomanjuus found themselves rolling around on the bed, laughing hysterically as the seal tickled them mercilessly with her snout.

What had begun as a playful series of sneak attacks escalated to a joyful romp, then an all-out tickle war. Everyone was bouncing and rolling around, joyful laughter filling the air.

Finally they managed to roll out of the seal’s reach, where they took a moment to catch their breaths before staring down the seal with devilish grins.

“Here we come!”

With that all of them charged, overwhelming their opponent with a tickling flurry of their own.


	35. Hidden

Rio peeked out from behind the bookshelf, then gave a series of short bounces.

A few feet away, Banri nodded with a hop before carrying over a balled-up pair of socks and tucking it behind the shelf, where it joined among other things a couple of pens, a ball, one of their friend's mangas, and one of the Argomanjuus' favorite toys – a jangly set of keys.

The thud of footsteps caused them both to jump and scramble up to the desk.

"Hurry!" Ren frantically bounced. "They're coming!"

Together Rio and Banri scrambled to the fort just as the door opened.


	36. Game

Ren stared at himself singing with wide eyes. "This is amazing…"

"So this is the game our friend plays…" Yuto grinned in awe. "It's amazing! I wanna play!"

Banri nodded with a series of backflips. "Me too, me too!"

"Shall we try it then?" Wataru asked. "It doesn't seem too hard – all we have to do is hit the notes when they touch the line, right?"

Already Rio was bouncing on the screen, trying to hit as many notes as he could. The others could only watch, mesmerized.

"You can do it, Rio!" Ren cheered, the others soon joining in.


End file.
